Raffina
Raffina is a pretty female classmate of Amitie. She is outspoken, concieted, and vain. She calls herself Amitie's rival and insults her frequently. She is not very good at her magic, but she can use her pouch to convert martial arts into magical attacks in the Puyo Puyo series. Biography Appearance Raffina is a teenage girl with long pink hair that curls in three huge bangs in the back, with a hair decoration that resembles a stylized wing and turquoise earrings. Throughout the series she has minor design changes, but consistently she wears orange and yellow attire loosely based on typical school uniform. She wears a long sleeve shirt with a white shirt underneath tied with a purple bow, an orange skirt, a pouch tied with a white belt, long socks with orange and yellow stripes, and a pair of orange shoes with purple bow laces. Underneath her skirt is a pair of orange shorts. In Puyo Puyo Fever, her shoes are pointed upwards similar to stereotypical elf shoes, but later games would change it to standard shoes. Between Puyo Puyo Fever and Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, her sleeves would have a orange and yellow stripe similar to her socks, but starting with Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary it's instead a solid orange with a yellow rim. In the episode Puyo Puyo: Magical Story episode Beach Blanket Banzai, Raffina wears an orange and yellow stripe bikini at the beach. Personality Raffina has a rather snobbish personality that compliments her rich upbringing. She presents herself as being a prim and proper young lady that's above her peers, isn't afraid to belittle those she considers beneath her, and is seeking out someone to be her prince. She is also very self-confident, sometimes to the point of being egotistical. Despite this, it's implied her confidence is something of a facade, hiding away insecurities about her below-average magic power. Abilities Raffina is a martial artist, similar to Rulue. Unlike her, however, Raffina's punches and kicks serve as her method of casting magic, something the latter conspicuously lacks. All of her spells and some shouts such as Allumage (ignition), Fort (strong), are in French. Similarly to Amitie and Arle, her spells are elemental in nature, mostly involving weather. In her debut game Puyo Puyo Fever her spells consisted of Étincelle (spark), Grêle (hail), Avalanche (avalanche) and Feu d'Arti, short for Feu d'Artifice (firework), culminating in Ciel Arc (rainbow). As of Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, Puyo Puyo Tetris and Puyo Puyo Chronicle, her spells were replaced with Neige (snow), Flamme (flame) and Décharge (discharge). The spells Feu d'Arti and Ciel Arc carry over as well however most of her spells from Puyo Puyo Fever did not. In the English version of Puyo Puyo Tetris, her spells are instead rendered in English; however, in the English releases of Puyo Puyo Fever, she continues to cast in French. She has also used Averse (shower), Orage (thunderstorm) and Rage Soleil (rage sun). Raffina's overall magic power, however, is below average. To compensate, she carries a pouch that amplifies her magic to more suitable levels. It is unknown how weak her magic is without her pouch. Relationships Amitie Raffina has a one-sided (on her part) rivalry with her classmate, Amitie. She is often condescending towards Amitie due to her obliviousness to the finer things in life and general cluelessness. However, she does consider Amitie to be a fairly competent rival in Puyo Puyo battles. While Amitie does not reciprocate the rivalry, she does admire Raffina's determination greatly. Arle Nadja Draco Centauros Feli Klug Raffina has a high frequency of butting heads with Klug, more often than not breaking into an argument at the slightest disagreement. She has been shown to curse in his presence in the Engish Puyo Puyo Fever. Ms. Accord Ms. Accord has taken on different viewpoints on Raffina across different games. In the English localization of Puyo Puyo Fever, Accord expresses dislike toward Raffina after knocking her unconscious; this was not present in the original text. However in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, Ms. Accord makes a nice comment about her in Training mode, which may lead one to confusion, if they have played the English version of Puyo Puyo Fever. In Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, Accord is rather impressed by Raffina's training efforts outside of school. She says she is an interesting and gifted girl, what with her strength and confidence, although she does acknowledge her occasional brashness. Likewise, Raffina appears to greatly admire Accord and is eager to show off her abilities to her, as observed in her story in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary when she wishes to show off a new, perfected technique to Ms. Accord. Rulue Raffina is speculated to be the Primp Town counterpart of Rulue, both being a key rival of the main protagonists and both favours martial attacks over pure magic. In Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, the two are seen becoming friends. Their friendship is further elaborated in the fourth edition of Puyo Puyo Drama CD. Appearances * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Puyo Puyo Chronicle * Puyo Puyo Champions * Puyo Puyo: Magical Story * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Deluxe International voices Category:Characters Category:Video game characters Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Females